Races in the Elenium and the Tamuli
Below is a list of major races in The Elenium, a series of fantasy novels by David Eddings. The same races also appear in the sequel to The Elenium, The Tamuli. Elenes Primary occupants of the Eosian continent, the setting for most of The Elenium, also to be found in Daresia, the eastern continent which serves as the location for The Tamuli. The principle protagonist of the two series, Sparhawk, is an Elene. All Elenes worship the same god, represented by a single monolithic church (similar to Catholicism). Elenes bear a resemblance to medieval England in their culture and technological level. The Styrics often refer to the way Elenes act and behave as barbaric. Peloi The Peloi are a group of nomadic horse people who roam the eastern frontier of Pelosia. Strictly speaking, they are Elenes and worship the Elene god. Their customs are very different to those of other Elenes. They have more in common with Elenes from several hundred years before the novels are set than with 'modern' Elenes. The Peloi are strong and wild warriors whose reputation was so feared that when the Zemochs invaded Eosia, they avoided sending their troops through Pelosia because of the Peloi's presence there. The Peloi believe that fighting and stealing are the most honourable ways of earning money. The nation of Pelosia was named after the Peloi. Styrics The principle magic users in the world, Styrics can be found scattered across both continents explored in the novels. They are governed by the Ageraluon or 'the thousand', a body comprising the High Priests and Priestesses of the thousand Younger Gods. They are frequently the subject of prejudice, bigotry, and occasional violence. Their persecution is so intense on the Eosian continent that Styrics live a simple, rustic existence. Styrics are more accepted in Daresia (the Tamul Empire), where their capital, Sarsos, is an architectural masterpiece. Because they are an oppressed and hunted people they have understandable mix of suspicion, anger, fear and contempt for the races that burn them alive (particularly Elenes). A number of Styric characteristics, including the dietary prohibition against pork and the pogroms held against them--make them at least a partial analog to Jews, though Styrics are polytheistic instead of monotheistic. Zemochs A mixed race, the offshoot of Styric and Elene forefathers. Held under the dominion of the evil Elder God Azash and the Emperor Otha for centuries, they were freed thanks to the efforts of Sparhawk and Bhelliom at the end of The Sapphire Rose. Tamuls The ruling race of Daresia. Many do not take their Gods seriously -- or even believe in them -- and, as a result, their deities are little more than divine infants who irk the Elene God to no end at parties. The Tamuls were virtually forced into ruling Daresia after the Atans offered themselves as slaves to them. The ruler of Tamul is the Emperor, however he is little more than a figurehead, and the different departments of the government run the country. The government tries to ensure it's continual power by arranging royal marriages that would result in stupid heirs to the throne, and intelligent Emperors often have fatal accidents. To prevent the meddling of the Emperor (who technically has absolute power in Tamul), most members of the government refrain from giving the Emperor bad news or often any news at all, and Emperor Sarabian (the current ruler) once said that he would need to look out of a window if he ever wanted an accurate report on the weather. The Emperor has nine wives, one for each nation subject to the Tamuls, his first wife however, is always a Tamul and it is always her child that will become the heir to the throne. The Tamuls are an incredible polite people, so much so that a Tamul criminal will not attempt to escape if caught as it is impolite. Most Tamuls are described as having Gold coloured skin making them similar to the Chinese. Atans Tall, warlike inhabitants of a country of the same name on the Daresian continent, they form the Tamul Empire's strongest (and only effective) army. Queen Ehlana's formidable bodyguard Mirtai is an Atan. Their relationship with their god is intimate, yet formal: it will lend its power to them in the form of magic, but they only call on it on very special occasions as they do not believe they should bother their god with things they can do themselves. The Atans offered themselves as slaves to the Tamuls as they feared that without someone to control them, they would destroy themselves (before becoming subject to the Tamuls, fights to the death between the Atans could break out over such topics as the weather). Despite being slaves they are not treated poorly, instead the Tamul government uses the indentured slavery as a means to maintain peace and stability in the empire. The Tamuls have to be careful about the orders they give, however. In one case a very broad command was given to avenge the enslavement of many Atan youths by Arjuni slavers, and the Atans ended up marching through Arjuni and conquered it's capital, creating havoc for the economy. Trolls and Ogres Confined to the Thalesian peninsula, the ogres and trolls of the Elenium are sentient sub-human creatures. Notable among the trolls is Gwherig, the disfigured dwarf troll who shaped the Bhelliom into the rose it is in throughout the novels. The Trolls have five Gods, the god of fire, the god of ice, the god of kill, the god of eat and the god of mating. Trolls have incredibly thick hides that protect them from most weapons but because of their hides insulate a large amount of heat, they cannot live long in any warm temperatures, restricting them to the colder areas of the world. Trolls are carnivores, their favourite food being humans, though they do not eat the heads. Ogres however, are herbivores by nature, and trolls are racist towards them. Category:Races in the "Sparhawk" novels